zexalfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuma Tsukumo
Yuma Tsukumo (九十九 遊馬 Tsukumo Yūma) is the main protagonist of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series, a cheerful and energetic boy who is an underachiever in both school and duels, but always takes on any challenge and never gives up, an ethic he dubs "Feeling the Flow". Yuma is the current the "Duel champion of Heartland City. He wears a special key given to him by his traveling parents, which manages to unlock a door to another dimension, where he encounters Astral. He is currently participating with his partner in the Different-Dimension War against Barian World. History Astral Saga .]] Yuma a young duelist who aspires to become a Duel Champion, despite being an amateur, and apparently has repeatedly a dream where he meets a strange door. Yuma ample emphasis to improve his dueling skills, but not experience victories left him no time for to do his homework, so his sister, Kari, restrained from dueling and lose regular duels against his friend Bronk Stone. When Bronk loses his deck in a Duel against Reginald Kastle , Yuma , frustrated challenges Shark in response to after he broke the Emperor's Key (the pendant he wears around his neck), as it was an artifact gifted by his father. During the duel, Yuma uses a Deck given to him by his father, unlike his usual deck. .]] Yuma as an amateur makes several errors and suddenly finds himself facing the door again, but this time does not seem to be dreaming. He realizes that this time has a chance to open it, and does so with the Emperor's Key. After it opened, a dark force overwhelms Shark while performing a Xyz Summon, Invoking "Number 17 Leviathan Dragon ". Surprised by his power, and the feeling that it would not be able to win Astral comes as the duel between Yuma and Shark come to its conclusion. In order to take down Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Yuma obtains a Number card of his own, Number 39: Utopia use it to defeat Shark wining back Bronk’s deck. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Following the World Duel Carnival, Yuma was brought to door where he received a warning that someone will take his most important thing away from him. As the ground on which it stood apart, Yuma wakes up in his classroom, falling on your desktop. While walking home, Yuma meets with Shark on way and asks for a duel, but the says no and that he was on way to visit his sister. As Girag arrives in Heartland City, his appearance revokes a reaction from Shark's sister, Rio. As Yuma, Shark and Tori go to check up on Rio, she utters something about someone planning to take something important, reminding Yuma of the words he heard when first activated the powers of his key. Just then, Yuma receives word that the biker gang's leader, Fender, has attacked his school, demanding he brings his Numbers. Fearing Astral could be put in danger, Yuma leaves his key with Tori as he heads to the school and confronts Fender. As the duel begins, Fender instantly summons his Xyz monster, Mechquipped Angineer. As Astral senses Yuma is in danger, Utopia sends itself over to Yuma, allowing him to summon it and deal some damage. Just then, Fender activates the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force to perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution on his Angineer, to upgrade it to the Chaos Xyz Monster Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral, and steal Utopia's Overlay Units. As Kite and Shark hold off Fender's lackies, Yuma takes more damage from Fender. Tori delivers the key to Yuma, who explains the dreams he's been having to Astral. Encouraging Yuma to stand up and fight with him, Astral gives him the advice needed to bring out Utopia Ray and defeat Fender. After the duel, Kite and Shark reveal they have dealt with all of Fender's allies, while Orbital knocks Fender out, removing the control that Barian World had on him. Deck Yuma uses a Deck given to him by his father, largely consisting of monsters that have notable play on words. Many of his monster cards are light attributed, especially his Xyz Monsters. His ace card is "Number 39: Utopia", which is later able to be evolved into "Number C39: Utopia Ray". He later obtains Rank-Up Magic - Numeron Force, which is able to evolve Utopia into "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory". 280px-Yuma.jpg 400px-Dark_Zexal.png 410px-Yuma.png vsdfase.png 316px-Chr_b_001.jpg 400px-Zexal_III.png Shpere_of_black_cards.jpg 272px-ZEXAL_II_(Power)_Upgrade.png Yuma8.png 640px-Yuma_Tsukumo.jpg Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes